


《情之本事》

by yingbuhuajian



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbuhuajian/pseuds/yingbuhuajian
Summary: 扑克设定，all耀倾向，本章露中only，肉渣出没。露总有点儿黑有点儿病，耀偏向弱受请注意避雷 。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 扑克设定，all耀倾向，本章露中only，肉渣出没。露总有点儿黑有点儿病，耀偏向弱受请注意避雷 。

——首先苏醒过来的器官是眼睛。  
王耀在床上昏昏沉沉地睁开双眼，映在视觉里的是悬挂在头顶的猩红色幔帐，上面繁复的梅花花纹如同玻璃碎片一般刺入昏晦疲惫的视网膜里，让他晕眩之余不住难受到恶心。  
王耀费力地做着吞咽的动作，感到喉间一阵泛着腥气的干渴。想起身下床给自己找杯水喝，却发觉整个身体仍然如灌了铅一样沉重笨拙，着实是连基本行动都颇为困难。他咬牙，垂首看了看挂在脖子上的雪花型项坠，其中封印力量的咒术威能仍是丝毫未减，让王耀忍不住自嘲着这宛若颈圈的禁锢倒是真真名副其实。  
他在床上微微翻身，谁料这个动作如同点燃了导火索一般，直接在浑身上下甚至四肢百骸里炸裂出一片难以招架的疼痛。  
……尤其是在那个难以启齿的罅隙。  
强烈的痛觉和羞愤难当的心情让他不由得狠狠抓紧了身下的床单，可除了把完整无瑕的布匹蹂躏到和眉峰一样紧皱以外别无他用。身上很热，也很疼，慢慢挪动身子想换个舒服些的姿势，一动便感到身后的痛楚倏地流窜开来——痛，太痛了。他知道自己张着眼睛森森的样子像极了一个快要断气的弥留之人，甚至想就这样痛昏直至痛死过去或许也还不错，至少留一副全尸，还能在另一个世界里寻一处阖家团圆。  
可越是这样想，心中就越发陡然生出丝丝蛮横的恨意来。  
贪欲横流的背叛和伤害、幺女恸哭的无助与力竭……故园不见，空余付之一炬的焦土；挚亲不在，徒留血溅五步的残影……屈辱，悲伤，愤恨，不甘……负面情绪是一种脆弱的质地，只要有好的契机引发就会立马卷土重来，在汹涌的瞬间吞没神智主导思想。  
快要在回忆漩涡里沦陷的王耀被突如其来的开门声打断了思绪。  
来人似是刚从室外归来，身形缓移之间都挟夹着几分冰雪的寒意；在彼此之间距离越发接近的同时，他甚至可以听到对方沉抑隐忍地吞咽动作。  
如同猛兽进餐前的磨牙吮血。  
愤懑之余，那些恨意如同气势汹汹的奋力一击喷薄欲出，却无奈自己全身无力，非但不能发泄反而让心里梗得更加难受。从而在久久回荡，萦绕于胸腔川流入大脑，扎根成心病然后彻底挥之不去。  
来人坐在床侧，伸过手将王耀背过去的身体翻过来，动作温柔力道却不小，让处于脱力状态的王耀毫无反还之力。  
“小耀？”  
甜腻而绵软的声线，期盼且带笑的询问，仿佛真如孩童一样天真无邪。  
当然前提条件是忽视掉他顺势攀上自己腰间的手还有充满暧昧暗示的抚摸。  
身体如同触电一般微微颤抖起来，王耀鼓足了力气躲避着两人之间的接触。这般无力的抗拒动作让梅花国的掌权者微微眯起紫瞳，看着神情苍白寡淡的王耀将脸庞深陷在艳色的床单里的模样，那脸上的不知是羞赧红晕还是寝床情事后的疲惫之色？总之这种虚弱的姿态实在惹人怜爱就是了。  
哎呀……若是现在再顺着自己的想法胡来，他的小耀有可能真的会被自己彻底玩坏呢。  
“小耀现在不要乱动会比较好哦。”  
一句似是安慰又半带戒告的话语刚刚出口，伊万就伸手过去轻车熟路地撩开了他身上本就松散的寝衣。肌肤触及冰凉指尖的刹那让王耀本能而警惕地缩了缩，那双手却小心将他的仰躺姿态调换成了趴卧。伊万一边扯过旁边的薄被盖在王耀上半身，一边打开手中不知何时多出的绿色小盒子，在指尖沾上一层薄薄药膏顺着他的腰边际一口气滑到股间。王耀脸上迅速红了一片，刚想挣扎却又全然奈何不了那挟制在腰间的力气。  
沾着药膏的手指推进入少年开苞不久的幽秘花蒂，将羞赧而瑟缩的穴口轻轻撑开，再由浅及深地将愈痛的药品涂抹在内壁，缓和些昨夜疯狂留下的疼痛。轻缓却免不了几分情色意味的擦药动作羞地王耀咬紧了下唇，但微凉的触感渐渐冲淡了火烧一般几欲撕裂他的痛苦，也让他皱紧的眉头稍微舒展了些许。  
“没事，没事的……小耀，放松……”  
伊万带笑的安慰在他的耳畔轻轻响起，带着他软绵声音特有的温柔让人在不经意之间放下戒备。他一边继续着一边把头凑在王耀肩边，呼气吐息的小动作弄得东方人耳边阵阵红霞，仿佛正如世间普通情侣的调情逗弄一般惬意。  
可凌虐斑驳的情欲痕迹在昨夜翻云覆雨中的痛楚里实在太过鲜明，甚至于本意疗伤的手指触碰到某个被情事过于研磨的一点时，吃痛的王耀骤然锁紧了那个羞于见人的入口。  
探入幽径的手指瞬间在肌理的封锁间进退不得，停顿片刻后辗转着试图再入得深切一些。如同循环的深入狠狠触发了记忆里暂时尘封的那些不堪，股间立刻被这动作弄得一阵收缩痉挛，腰不由自主的弓起，喘息也快要抑制不住脱口而出。  
好在始作俑者知趣而及时地收回手指停止动作，才让这险些流露情氛的凝热气息慢慢消散起来。  
伊万不知从何得知了王耀喉间的干渴，又不知从哪里变出一杯温水，一手端着杯子，另一手拥起王耀的背脊。细致入微到一口一口都喂着他小心地喝下，直到王耀扭过头去不再理会这一喂水的动作，才扶着他小心翼翼地重新躺回被褥。  
伊万看着半阖着眼睛瘫软在床垫中的王耀，那柔顺又别扭的模样让他不自觉勾起嘴角，俯身满足地吻了吻情人的侧脸。  
脸上青红交错的王耀揉了揉那块被触及到的滚烫皮肤，低下头将面孔埋在软褥中一言不发，更不愿再看他面前的那双紫色眼睛里到底蕴含着什么。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 野战注意，强攻弱受注意，存在少许非自愿情节。

伊万俯下身，毫不温柔地将王耀压在雪地上，用力地吻着他的唇和脖颈，手下发力扯开他御寒的衣物，火热的唇随即覆上胸口。  
王耀一惊，眼神里带上了一点诚实的惊慌无措。散落的雪沫混合着花香，泥土与尘埃，在他倒下去的那一瞬落到裸露的皮肤上，冰冷的让他忍不住倒吸一口凉气。寒意则是迎面扑来，几乎将王耀浑身上下覆落一层冰霜。残存在身上的衣物越来越少，他近乎赤着身子躺在散落的皮草与衣料之中瑟缩，却又倔强地扭过头去不愿理会身上那片将他压制着的温热。  
像是要安抚他的恐慌，伊万稍稍放缓了掠夺的节奏。  
情欲灼灼的噬吻化为轻柔舔舐，徘徊抚慰着东方人的锁骨脖颈再不动声色地标上自己的印记；手指轻柔拂过鸦色长发，播去杂沓遮挡在王耀脸侧的碎发再俯身于额头刻上一吻；身体小幅度地摇摆著，有意无意地以腿部摩挲挑逗着身下人的私密地带。种种动作虽带有不良企图却温柔体贴，将身下人的每一寸赤裸肌肤都像埋下微弱火种，再随着逡巡暧昧的动作被一一点燃，最后一路蜿蜒至大脑燃成火海，把一切理智焚烧殆尽。  
然而当一只饱含欲念的手绕到他身後，并向下潜入昨天连续数个钟头被强力蹂躏的部位後，王耀的身子便开始控制不住地轻颤起来。  
来到他前些日子里被侵凌得肿胀疼痛部位的手指并未立即侵入，但那在入口处轻轻徘徊的动作已足以教王耀惊恐得浑身一僵。   
尽管很清楚伊万在反抗下会变本加厉的个性，但身体反射性的抗拒反应却是再诚实不过。 而在双手都被紧紧的拥抱攫住，身体也受到压制的状况下，他唯一能表示抵抗的方式就是不断地扭动腰身，试图挣脱那越来越深入内部的指尖。谁知那向来暴虐的入侵者此时竟像是听见了他内心的诉求一般将手收回，王耀还未松口气，便惊讶的发现暴君那越发涨大的欲望之源已直直抵住了自己最隐秘的所在。  
在缺少细致润滑和内心准备的情况下，那狭窄羞赧的入口处宛如撕裂，锥心刺骨的痛甚至不逊于初夜。强忍住险些脱口而出的痛呼，身上微微冒出的冷汗已在接连不断的耸动与进攻之间摇摇欲坠。  
即使有衣物垫在身下，地面的粗糙感却仍是不停地摩擦着后背，但又怎及得上私处源源不断冲撞而来的疼痛，身上不知是沾了雪露还是冷汗，冰冰凉凉的与压制他的灼热交汇在一起，融成温温的液体。而那一波接一波的抵死缠绵，都宛如没有止境般，让他觉得脑中清明都快被抽离而近乎晕厥。  
“小耀，别离开我。”  
不时传来隐忍的吟哦与动情的粗喘已标志着渐入佳境的高潮即将来临，伊万在王耀的耳边低声请求着。  
被他紧紧拥住的身躯确实已属於自己。 昨日和当下的深吻、爱抚、拥抱及结合，都是再真实不过的事实。怀中传来的热度、缠绵悱恻的交融，还有肌肤碰触的感受，都在告诉伊万，他不必担心眼皮一眨这一切就会成为幻影。  
然而他仍无法安心。或者该说，他依然难以相信怀里的温度是真实的。会是错觉吗？ 会是梦境吗？在将爱人完全囚禁豢养在自己的国度之前，他已不知做过多少回相同的美梦，也不知有过多少次海市蜃楼般的错觉。但此刻那心心念念的人生生躺在身下时却又不住的疑真似幻，他的唇触碰着王耀上下起伏的胸口，耳边也传来他砰砰作响的心跳，伊万心中的不安却没有减少。即使一再确定一切都已是既成事实的同时，他的心头仍不由自主地积存着不定性的忐忑。   
楚天之下，梅丛之间，疏影浅浮轻漾，情香芬芳醉人，最终，在一声释放的低吟过后重回宁静，仅余犹带热切的情缠喘息。  
伊万将王耀拥入怀中，埋首在他身上品味着酣畅的余韵，王耀怔怔睁着眼，情事初褪的乌瞳里晕染上薄雾，朦胧邃然如两汪幽潭。可若是细细看去，便是一点温度都无的深不可测。  
王耀盯着散落在雪地上的衣物，被自己藏在袖口处的菱形发卡凌锐的尖端处折射着冰冷的光，勾起他心间熊熊燃烧的怒火。他将目光移到紧拥着自己的国王身上，眸子里过滤出一地爱情亡故的灰烬。  
如果我说你的请求不能如愿，你又能奈我何呢……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露中向虐h注意

于是他压下身，把自己深深埋在爱人体内。在那难以自抑的尖叫声中用那片碎镜狠狠刺入他的心口处。  
——你一直一直都不属于我。  
——那么如果在你的心上刻下我的名字，那你会不会在每个心神荡漾的时刻都想起我？  
王耀又发出一声低低的呻吟，伊万知道那是因交合的疼痛而起。他吻着被冷汗打湿的额头，扣着他的腰狠狠地冲撞起来，温暖紧致的内壁在激烈的摆动中绞着他，在醉生梦死的吞吐之间他抵死般地在身体内肆意进攻。撒旦的吻呀，在缠绵悱恻间交缠鼻息。  
王耀的肌肤像是白到透明的，他柔软曼妙的皮囊在利器的戳刺下像是快要消融了，流出内里的血液奔涌不息，如同全世界最美味的红色糖浆一样让伊万动情。他红着眼睛抓住爱人的双腿把他打开得更大，下体猛烈地向上进攻，反复碾过最隐秘的一点。  
——你是我今生今世的劫难，是我心向往之的斯人彩虹；也是我无法横渡的天河悬星，是我今生所爱。  
王耀彻底脱了力气，只能软着身子承受着那一波接一波的抵死缠绵，宛如没有止境般，连知觉都快要被抽离身体。他的双眼升起雾气，身上是花一般艳丽的色泽，但面庞是一片骇人惨白。下体剧烈交合处发出的淫靡摩擦或者私处滴落的液体，连同那紧咬着牙关微弱稀碎的痛呼，都鼓动着伊万的耳膜。他挟持着王耀的手越发的用力，指节泛着青白，在皮肤上留下了一道道青紫的痕迹。  
——你活着的时候我永远留不住你，  
——那么，你死掉的时候呢……？  
他忽然又笑起来，神色里复苏起一点蓬勃的疯狂。  
绚烂的高潮终于如期而至，酥麻的快感积聚到了顶峰，浊白的液体从交合的罅隙喷薄而出，那块玻璃碎片被他兴奋地握在手里不停的刻画，也将自己的手掌也刺得鲜血淋漓。  
——会不会……  
“疼……”  
那声无意识吐露的脆弱吟哦在急促的呼吸之间显得细弱微小，却猛的唤醒了伊万的神智。  
伊万一惊，他如梦初醒的停下了自己的动作，身下人的眼瞳里沉淀着痛楚的空洞，已然不见任何光彩——王耀已不知什么时候在这接连不断的折磨里昏厥过去。  
伊万细细观察着一动不动的王耀:他的身体上留下了数块大小不一的创口；被研磨成紫红色的入口处除了散落的精斑还有零星的血雾；最触目惊心的仍是那处被重点刻画的胸口，那处白皙的皮肤上是血色的伤口所堆聚成的死亡签名——伊万·布拉金斯基。  
从那些伤口中沁出了一串一串的血珠凝聚成殷红的小溪，又同身上掉落的冷汗融在一起溯流而下成朱砂的艳色。如初春的细雨，冲出苍白的皮肤，翩跹纷扬，凝结成冥界的花朵开在毫无生气的王耀身上。  
伊万愣住，他心焦地摇着王耀:“小耀？快醒醒！”  
他很着急，所以力道对于一个受伤虚弱的人来说很重，可王耀这次连一声难受的呻吟也发不出了，像一个不知无觉的玩偶在损害之后颓败于地。  
伊万如触电一般浑身一震，连同样混乱狼狈的自己都来不及顾及，大声呼喊起殿前御医的名字……  
什么时候醒来的已经不重要了。  
因为王耀不知道这会不会是他长眠前的最后一次苏醒。  
意识的模糊影响到了视野，他朦朦胧胧的看见床边匍匐着一个半跪的影子，托着他的手十分温柔地抚摩着，冲他自言自语般的喃喃:  
“快醒醒……你知道我不是故意的对不对，你知道我爱你对不对……那就不要再这样对我了，求求你。”  
对方哽咽了一下。  
“不要离开我。”  
他最后的尾音是带着哭腔说完的。


	4. Chapter 4

可就在这个时候，身下人突然伸出一只手揽上他的颈边，让他坠入到了一个柔如温沼的怀抱里。  
亚瑟觉得茫然，猝不及防的相触让他的大脑在方才青云之上的自得之后重新堕入了迷蒙的混沌之中。他感到东方人冰凉细碎的乌发拂过他的鼻尖，隐隐有些捉摸不透的诡谲。  
亚瑟思绪急遽变幻，震惊之余迅速冷静下来细细考量着对方下一步会作何打算。却忽觉一个寒噤袭来，低头一看，竟是那人微凉的手已轻轻抚向他胯间某个不宜言说的部位。  
那人正缓慢地用手心去摩擦着贴身衣物包裹着的火热，仅仅是用指尖撩刮勾勒那物什的形状，亚瑟便觉得心跳如鼓。他难以置信的瞪向做出这样大胆举动的人，却对上了那双淡静如海的乌瞳。像是没有情绪，又仿佛是世上万千喜怒都沉浸在其中。那瞳孔深处正映着他的满是红霞的脸，清楚得足以剖析灵魂。亚瑟觉得莫名，肩膀一抖移开了与王耀对视的目光。  
出乎亚瑟自己意料的是，他的身体居然没有任何条件反射般的反抗，只愣愣地看着放肆轻吻自己的身下人，看着他荡漾着光彩的眼波，看着他好看到失真的面孔。没有拒绝，没有否定，感受着他的唇在自己唇上肆虐的温暖，像抚摩花瓣一样柔软而芬芳。  
直到那处柔软渐渐远去，亚瑟才发现王耀已经慢慢放开了自己。王耀松手的很动作慢，那急促温暖的吐息暧昧的吹在亚瑟的脸上，让他整个人透露出了一股诡异却迷魅的气息来。  
与放开手的动作不同，他的身体却像蛇一样柔软盘桓着缠上自己。王耀抬腰蹭向他，亚瑟发觉到自己的胯骨正被他的腿根温柔摩挲着。来自下身的粘稠湿意叫他脸热，就像他们已经突破这薄薄的一层布料、肉贴肉魂依魂的摩擦着一样，而借力打力般的挑逗已是让他再难压抑那种从所未有的欲望，亚瑟觉得自己的呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
而就在这时王耀抬起手腕，便听得“唰”一声，腰带已被扯掉，对襟倏然散开，解除衣料包裹后的身体袒露出些许，沐浴着柔和月色宛似初降婴儿的崭新肉体，柔光熠熠。  
他像画本里记载的湖中妖精。绕池而生的水玉簪也丝毫敌不过那举手投足间的风情，勾人的艳丽将他衬得愈加迷惑，又美得不可言说，媚然天成到让人忍不住靠近。  
亚瑟定睛，他凝住清辉之下，因沾染上月色而更显莹润的、间杂光华与薄晕的肌肤。觉得某种冲动再难以自禁，便颤抖着手抚摸上去。  
大脑尚未下达指令，难耐的唇已然顺着那片裸露烙印上去。王耀的身体像是带着潮气似的，触及的时候有一种微凉的感觉，可那又有什么关系。亚瑟扶摇而上的吻过王耀的锁骨喉结下巴，最后与他的双唇交叠纠缠，黏腻的深吻起来。  
微凉的触觉与火热的唇舌掺杂在一起，过分亲昵的舔舐轻咬在静谧的林间啧啧作响，他们像是媾和的小兽一般纠缠在一起，难分彼此，又不见腥气。没有前后因果，不见评价审判，就像饿了要吃饭一样理所当然。  
王耀温顺的迎合着他生涩的索取，当亚瑟将手掌贴向他两腿之间的罅隙时，王耀也只是微微勾起唇角，却并没有吐露什么亲密爱语。亚瑟有样学样地用手指自他的私处至股间磨蹭了一阵，王耀的目光也都没有变换，只是眼波流转出默许和催促。  
而亚瑟也确实是这样做了——除去最初进入时紧密相贴的过于紧致，他也能感受到在深切进入之后，这具身体的内里正亲昵而温柔地紧裹住他渐次深入的阴茎，越往内越敏感，每每抽插划过内里都能让深处柔嫩的软肉带起小小的颤动，再收缩着要像是要将自己纳入其中融为一体 ,亲密地快要合成同一片骨中骨肉中肉。  
亚瑟稍微深入着，手也颇为熟稔地摸到了身下人胯间的物什，掂在手心里上下搓动，一直到手里都是湿湿黏黏的也不想饶过他。王耀的肩膀抖了几下轻笑起来，眼神带着有些轻佻的妩媚。王耀的乌发摊在地上就像泼墨一样荡漾开来，再随着他们的动作的涟漪似的改变着形状，亚瑟小心翼翼地挑起一缕墨色在唇边亲吻，觉得自己满心都是快要溢出的餍足。  
王耀被他越发大胆的动作冲撞地得哆嗦起来，迎合之下下又根本无法抵御来自亚瑟太过猛烈的索取——亦或者是他自己都觉得激烈之下还有双倍的快感在不断堆积。交媾和律动还在继续着，在顶弄从磨蹭变为用力抽插后，王耀弓着背窝在他的怀里发出一阵痉挛般的轻颤，他紧搂住亚瑟的肩窝不住地喘息，渐入佳境的时候他仰着脖子张开嘴巴，泫然欲泣却又没有任何声音。  
王耀突然将唇贴上亚瑟的耳朵，在同样达到顶峰的时候，他在潮润的呼吸间听见了王耀破碎的呢喃:  
“鄙人对您，很感兴趣呢。”  
时间仿佛在这一刻突然静止，亚瑟彻底怔住。


End file.
